


Finding Sasha

by J93



Series: The Scrapped Fics Collection [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Sasha is missing. Its left up to Detective Nile Dok and her friends to piece together the mystery.





	Finding Sasha

I had no clear plan with this other than it being a multi-ship story for Sasha with vignette with each character in their relationship with the Potato Girl, in a similar vein of my upcoming _Princess Historia_ epic. The way _Twin Peaks_ handled the case of Laura Palmer was a big inspiration.

There are three versions of the story that exist. One is set in the Canon Universe, the other is Modern Setting with the revel of it being a Reincarnation AU. The one I wrote here is the standard Modern Setting and it follows Detective Nile Dok in his investigation. The framing is whenever he sits down with a suspect and they tell him their story relating to Sasha.

It’s a normal morning in Dauper. Mr. Blouse goes into his daughter’s bedroom to make sure she is awake in time for college but finds her not there. He searches around the house, tries calling her but can’t reach her. He looks out in the drive and her car is not there. After failing to reach her on her phone he calls the police and files a missing person report.

Detective Nile Dok is given the case by his boss Police Chief Zackly. The following is the stories I came up with for the various interviews (some are more detailed than others and the rest I could not pin down sadly).

 **Name:** Mr. Blouse  
**Relation to Missing Persons:** Father.

 **Account**  
Turning up with the investigation team, Nile takes a look around the premises, including Sasha’s bedroom. He finds a few interesting things (including an extra mobile phone) but decides to interview Mr. Blouse first.

Mr. Blouse has been a widower most of his life, raising Sasha on his own after is wife Lisa passed away. He says she is an oddball and a very clumsy person. Nile asks him about his daughter’s recent activities and why she would disappear. He guiltily admits that he has recently spent more time at his office and not with his daughter. He doesn’t know what she does in her spare time or where she goes after collage. He only knows that she always came back home. He breaks down and Nile closes the interview.

The evidence is gathered up and Nile chooses to drive to Sasha’s college to interview her friends.

 **Name:** Eren Yeager  
**Relation to Missing Persons:** Friend.

 **Account**  
Nile is half way to Sasha’s college but heads to the gas station first. There he finds Eren Yeager, a troubled youth who works as a mechanic at the Reeves Company with Dimo Reeves is his boss. When he isn’t working he takes his motorbike and rides around the outskirts of town. He does not attend school or collage.

Nile interviews Eren inside his car (he found a note in Sasha’s bedroom saying ‘speak with Eren and Mikasa - together’). Eren says knew Sasha through his adoptive sister, Mikasa. They met a few times but he didn’t get to know her until a certain infamous party held in an old abandoned barn.

When Nile asks what he means by that, Eren confesses to an incident at the party where Sasha escorted him outside and started kissing him. Mikasa, who saw the whole thing, ran over and grabbed Sasha by the scruff of her neck. She threatened to beat the crap out of her until Eren restrained her. Mikasa then let slip during the ensuing argument between the three of them that she had feelings for Eren. Sasha knew this too. Heartbroken at what her friend did, Mikasa left in tears. It was the last time he saw or spoke to either woman.

Nile asks about Sasha’s questionable action and Eren replies he doesn’t understand either. Both return to work, Eren to his mechanic work and Nile continuing his drive to the college.

 **Name:** Mikasa Ackerman  
**Relation to Missing Persons:** Friend and former roommate.

 **Account**  
Nile arrives and continues his research at Sasha’s college where he interviews her college friends. They have all gathered in a small room for questioning.

The first is Mikasa Ackerman, a young woman studying business. The daughter of two murdered parents, she was adopted by Eren’s parents and knew Sasha from high school. The two became rather close friends given their time together in the same class and dorm. One time Mikasa recalls (but does not discuss with Nile) confessing her feelings about Eren during a night of Truth or Dare and Sasha dared her to kiss her on the lips. She did and Sasha showed how to give a proper kiss if you want them to really like you. It is their secret.

Mikasa confirms they fell out after the party in which Sasha kissed Eren. Sasha kissed Eren to make Mikasa jealous and get her to confess her feelings to Eren. The plan backfired. Nile asks if this the reason why Sasha moved back to her house and Mikasa nods. She came back the next day and found her room empty and Sasha is gone.

Later, Mikasa meets up with Eren under the bridge. They talk about Sasha and Eren gets frustrated with himself, how he seems to keep losing everyone he cares about. Mikasa feels the same but also worries about losing Eren too. They kiss and make love under the bridge. He asks how she kisses so good. Mikasa answers; “I had a lot of practice.”

  
Nile interviews Sasha’s late night study group who she attended with **Armin Arlert** , **Jean Kirstein** and **Marco Bott**. It was set up by Armin to help his classmates with their homework. At some point, the three men had a ‘moment’ (sexual or otherwise) with her. All of whom noted she had an increasingly erratic behavior and soon she stopped attending college altogether. They mention she has a friend, Connie, who works in a supermarket and another by the name of Krista. Also of note is Marco’s appearance - he has a black eye and a broken arm (more on that later).

 **Name:** Connie Springer  
**Relation to Missing Persons:** Friend.

 **Account**  
After doing research, Nile locates the supermarket Connie works at and arrives to interview him while he is on his lunch break.

Connie has grown up with Sasha since a young age. He stood up to her bullies and has had her back since Primary School. He lives in a different town and did not get the qualifications for collage. He works at a dead end job in a supermarket outside of both his and Sasha’s town.

They had a falling out the day before she disappeared. The last he saw of her was her getting into someone’s car. He gives Nile the registration number and the address of ‘Krista’.

Connie comes home and runs to his bedroom to cry. He thinks he has failed his friend and its already too late. His mum comes in and comforts him.

 **Name:** Krista Lenz/Historia Reiss  
**Relation to Missing Persons:** Friend.

 **Account**  
Nile arrives outside the address, an expensive apartment complex in the rich part of town. Nile gets permission from ‘Krista’ to enter her apartment after Nile convinces her he is here for Sasha. To Nile’s shock when the door opens, Historia Reiss stands behind it.

Historia is the daughter of the wealthiest man in town, Rod Reiss. She is currently estranged from her family (except her older sister Frieda via phone) but her father pays for her flat and education. She has been Sasha’s close friend since high school, befriending her on the first day of high school when she sneaked into detention to give her some lunch.

Historia talks about the last few weeks she spent with Sasha. Sasha avoided college to spend time with her after breaking up with her girlfriend, Ymir. She had no idea she was avoiding college to do so but together they went driving around, to restaurants and nightclubs.

One time at Historia’ place, she got very drunk and told Sasha about her fears of being alone and not wanting to move on from Ymir. Sasha kissed her forehead to comfort her. Being drunk, Krista thought of taking it further until Sasha stopped her. “I don’t swing your way.”

That was the last time she saw her and Historia thought it was because of her but Nile informs her she has disappeared. Its getting late and Nile is about to leave when a knock comes at the door. Its Ymir and she wanted to talk to Historia.

 **Name:** Ymir  
**Relation to Missing Persons:** Suspect

 **Account**  
The next day, Nile is putting the evidence together with his team (Hitch, Marlowe, and Boris) when he gets an anonymous tip from Ymir. He meets her in a discreet location where Ymir spills the beans about certain circumstances behind Sasha’s disappearance, including the possible perpetrators behind her disappearance.

Ymir was an orphan thrown on the streets at 16. She survived by committing petty crimes and avoiding capture or detection until coming across a man named Zeke, a gang leader dealing in drug trafficking (among other things). She tried picking his pocket but was kidnapped instead, blackmailed into being one of his lackeys/sellers. Ymir eventually managed to escape from Zeke and hide from him for years, not hearing of him until she heard of Sasha’s disappearance from Historia yesterday.

Ymir recalls the last time she saw Sasha; it was the night after Historia kissed Sasha and Sasha showed up outside Ymir’s apartment to convey a message.

“She asked me to pass on a message.”

“I don’t care-”

Sasha kisses Ymir. Ymir is, quite obviously, taken aback.

“What the f-”

Sasha tells Ymir Historia really loves her. Sasha leaves and is never seen again. Ymir suspects Sasha has been kidnapped and three people by the name of **Reiner Braun** , **Bertolt Hoover** , and **Annie Leonhart** are behind the kidnapping. They all work for someone by the name of Zeke. Ymir broke up with Historia to save her from Reiner (who is in love with her) and Zeke (who will use her family roots for his own ends).

Nile and his team track and tail all three of these suspects. All are cornered and questioned one after another, revealing their story.

They are subordinates/minions of a man named Zeke. They had a friend, Marcel, Ymir killed on accident during her escape. Reiner and Bertolt infiltrated the college as students and Annie working outside getting information and wave off any police activity.

Reiner lured Sasha into the gang’s territory, where they kidnapped her and took her to their boss. Under pressure, Bertolt spills the beans. Bertolt felt sympathy for Sasha and tried to let Sasha go but she only got caught by the rest of the Marley gang. He was punished severely. Nile asks Bertolt why he does this. He reveals his father has a serious illness and is on the waiting list for surgery due to lack of funds or donors.

Its revealed how Marco got his black eye and a broken arm. He overheard Reiner, Bertolt and Annie conversing about the luring and kidnapping a student. Marco was found and beaten into submission, threatened that if he talked they will come after him and those he loves.

All three manage one way or another to evade capture, disappearing without a trace. Nile and his team locate a warehouse outside of town leased to a Zeke Yeager.

Meanwhile, the following happens (not all of this was written out with much thought but this involves all the characters one way or another).

Ymir tracks Reiner and, at gunpoint, demands to know where Sasha is. She tells him she and Krista are not an item anymore but will _never_ be with Reiner. Following a high-speed chase with Eren and Mikasa, Annie crashes and is put into a coma. Armin uses Bertolt to locate the warehouse.

The police/SWAT surround the warehouse and infiltrate it but to fruitless results. Evidence suggests Zeke has taken Sasha and plans on selling her to a sex trafficking ring. But with enough interrogation, a ship docked at the nearest port is the next target.

From Sasha’s POV, she watches the unfolding events. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Marco, Connie, Historia, Ymir with Nile and his team arrive and prevent the ship from leaving. A bloody gunfight erupts and engulfs the entire port, between the rescue and Zeke’s gang consisting of adults and a few child soldiers. Bertolt is shot in the crossfire but survives. It comes to an end with Zeke, revealed to be Eren’s half-brother, surrenders himself once he is surrounded by Levi Ackerman and his Special Forces Squad.

Sasha is escorted off the ship. Jean and Connie greet Sasha with a big hug. Gabi, one of Zeke’s child soldiers, shoots Sasha in her stomach. She falls unconscious and is rushed to the hospital. Her fate would have been left ambiguous, but I believe Sasha (if I had written it out proper) would rightly live.


End file.
